gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Uncle Vlad
Morto Preso Roman morreu Vlad fugiu |objetivos = Vá com Roman e procure por Vlad no Comrades. Não deixe Vlad escapar. Vlad pegou seu carro. Volte ao seu veículo e persiga-o. Persiga Vlad. Vlad bateu seu carro. Ele está tentando fugir a pé. |recompensa = [[Conquistas e Troféus do GTA IV|Conquista/Troféu Feed The Fish]] |missãoantes = Ivan the Not So Terrible|próxima = Crime and Punishment }} :"Você é um estúpido, Vladzinho. Ninguém fode com minha família." ― Niko Bellic dando a Vladimir suas últimas palavras Uncle Vlad é a missão onde Niko Bellic deve matar Vladimir Glebov. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Niko encontra Roman bebendo no depósito de táxi, aparentemente ele está deprimido porque ele só descobre que Mallorie Bardas está tendo um caso com Vlad, Niko não fica surpreso e diz que ele também estava desconfiado do caso. Roman fica zangado com esta afirmação e diz que Niko deveria tê-lo alertado em vez de guardar segredo. Indignado por ser chamado de desleal por Roman, Niko decide tomar as coisas por sua própria conta e ir pessoalmente falar com Vlad sobre o caso. Roman fica nervoso depois de ouvir isso e decide ir com Niko para impedi-lo de fazer "algo estúpido". *Vá com Roman e procure por Vlad no Comrades. Ponto de rota: Comrades Bar em Hove Beach, Broker. Eles confrontam Vlad no Comrades Bar e após uma discussão, Vlad começa a fugir e dois de seus homens tentam os impedir, então Niko e Roman pegam seu carro e começam a persegui-lo. *Não deixe Vlad escapar. *Vlad pegou seu carro. Volte ao seu veículo e persiga-o. Durante a perseguição, Niko e Roman continuam a discutir sobre isso e Vlad bate seu carro, Niko o segue e o mata com um tiro de Pistola na cabeça. Após isso Roman começa a ficar nervoso, dizendo que Vlad tem contatos e que agora eles seriam caçados. Niko então diz para ele se acalmar e conta sobre um dos motivos dele ter vindo a Liberty City, durante a guerra um homem de seu pelotão os traiu e entregou ao inimigo sua localização, Niko não sabia quem era, mas ele sabia que junto a ele, mais dois homens sobreviveram, um do pelotão e o traidor. Roman não entende o porque dele ter dito isso só agora mas se sensibiliza pelo que seu primo passou, eles jogam o corpo de Vlad no rio e Roman vai embora. Curiosidades O jogador automaticamente ganhará uma pistola - caso não a possuir - quando estiver encurralado com Vlad. Caso o jogador explodir o carro de Vlad, no Comrades Bar, dentro de alguns segundos ele reaparecerá. Vlad também diz a Niko que, caso for assassinado, Roman e ele estarão jogando as suas vidas no lixo por causa daquele item sexual de Porto Rico. É possível assassinar o bartender, Mickey, porém isso não afetará a história do jogo. Se você sair andando ao invés de matar Vlad, a missão irá falhar. Vlad irá esperar indefinidamente pelo jogador para iniciar a perseguição até que ele saia do bar. Este é o único momento em que o jogador pode interagir com Vlad - assim como Mikhail Faustin. Depois que a cutscene em que Niko joga o corpo de Vlad no rio, ele desaparece, não é possível localizar de maneira alguma onde ele foi jogado. Niko aparentemente já sabia do caso de Vlad com Mallorie, pois na missão anterior é possível ver o momento em que Vlad se despede de alguém, falando "Gorgeous" (Ele então se vira para trás) "Vamos conversar sobre isso à noite.". Vídeo GTA 4 - Mission -13 - Uncle Vlad (1080p) Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV